Genius of Love
by Elevating with You
Summary: Jo Taylor just recently attended this school for "genius" where she met her prince charming, a hockey genius. Even though she have everything she wants a high school crush, best friends and good grades, she has one problem, what kind of genius is she?
1. Welcome to the Palmwoods

**I made this one cause one of my BFFs wanted me to write a JENDALL story ^_^**

**So I got the idea of a genius school from the anime R-15.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR**

* * *

><p>"Jo, you're ride's here." I heard my mom call from downstairs.<p>

"Coming!" I replied and grabbed my bags then ran downstairs.

"Bye, Mom!" I said hugging her.

"Good Luck, make us proud." She said kissing my forehead and leading me out of the house.

I went into the huge bus which was filled with different kinds of kids.

Hi, I'm Josephine Taylor and from now on I'll be attending Palmwoods, school for the geniuses.

I never actually considered myself as a genius but my family sent me to a school like this since all members of my family went here.

As soon as the bus stopped in front of a huge school, I grabbed my bags and went out of the bus.

Students were everywhere, talking showing of their talent.

"Good Morning new students, I'm Principal Griffin and welcome to the Palmwoods, school for the geniuses. Let me give you a tour around." A guy said walking in front of us.

"This is the sports building where students who are geniuses of sports are located and usually practice." He said.

"Watch out!" a voice said and I felt a hockey puck hit me on the head.

"Ouch!" I said grabbing my head.  
>"I'm sorry." A blonde boy said getting the hockey puck.<p>

"This is Kendall, a hockey genius, though he always loose the puck." Mr. Griffin said giving him a bad look.

"Sorry, Sir." He said walking away.

"Now let's continue." He said as he kept on walking.

"Here's the theatre building who people who are singing and acting geniuses are located."

Suddenly there's a girl in a huge dress who was crying running outside.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"That's Camille Roberts, an acting genius." Mr. Griffin explained.

Then another girl went out running after Camille.

"And that's Stephanie, a genius director."

After he introduced us to the other people coming out of the building we then reached a building with a clown face as a door.

"And in this building we can see all the pranksters and comedians." He said.

Then on cue a guy wearing a helmet came running out laughing.

"That's Carlos, a genius prankster." Mr. Griffin said, grabbing the boy.

"Sorry, Sir." He said head down before Mr. Griffin let go of him.

And here we have beauty building." Mr. Griffin said pointing at another building.

"Here we have models, hair experts and anything that has to do with beauty." He explained.

Then two people who were pretty dressed up went inside.

"Those were James sand Rachel some modeling geniuses." Mr. Griffin said.

Then we came across a building with musical notes "And this is the music building, I think the name speaks for itself." He said then another girl with long hair with a red streak went outside with a guitar case in her hand.

"That's Lucy, she's one of our rocker genius." He said.

"And now let's head to the building we're most proud of, here we can locate science, math, English and other major subjects geniuses." He said smiling.

Then a boy in a lab coat went out of the building.

"That's Logan he's a math and science genius." Mr. Griffin explained.

"And that ends our tour, you can now go to your dorms and please meet me at the general building in 2 hours for your assignments." He said

We all nodded and he went out.

I grabbed my bags and went to the girl's dormitory.

This place is huge! It looks like a mansion and this only half of the girl's dormitory.

I looked at the piece of paper and it says that my room is room 506, so that means it's on the 5th floor.

I looked for the elevator and went up.

It wasn't easy to find, since there's like a hundred doors in this whole floor.

After about half an hour going around in circles I finally found my room and just to realize that I forgot where I put my keys.

I searched all my suitcases and to have another stupid conclusion that it was in my pocket the whole time.

After all of my troubles I finally went in my room, which was completely empty except for one study table and a bed. There was a catalog of furniture that will allow you to choose. I made a pretty good list and went down to turn it over to the person in charge.

I looked at my watch and it looks like I have another hour left so I went out to explore.

This place was pretty interesting everybody has their own specific talent and field.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I accidentally bumped into somebody.

"Sorry!" I apologized to see a boy who was named Kendall… I think.

"It was half of my fault anyway." He said.

"You're Kendall, right?" I asked trying to remember.

"Yup, and you're one of the newbie" he said.

"Jo's the name" I introduced myself.

"So what kind of genius are you?" he asked.

"Truthfully… I have no idea." I told him.

"Well I have to head to class, see you later." He waved to me and left.

And now it's time for me to head to the general building, if I can find it.

"Each person in this room is a genius, but what kind of genius? Welcome to the general building where you'll spend your first week here at the palmwoods and to determine what kind of genius are you!" Mr. Griffin announced as he stood on the big platform.

"You're each given your schedule for this week please be on time for all of you classes. Good Luck!" he said and left the stage leaving us there.

I looked at the piece of paper handed to me earlier and shrugged. I put in my pocket and walked back to the girl's dormitory, took the elevator and went back to my room.

I took a book out from my bag and started reading just to past the time and after about half an hour I heard a knock. I stood up and opened the door. There was a girl in a cow girl suit.

"Howdy, neighbor!" she greeted. I think she's one of those actress genius.

"Camille there you are!" a girl said running to our direction.

"Steph you know I love to practice for your sake but I'm tired of these rehearsals." The girl in the cow girl suit said crossing her arm and pouted.

"Fine, I'll give you a break but only this time." The other girl said.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you were standing here." She said looking at me.

"Hi I'm Camille Roberts and this is Stephanie King." She introduced.

"I live just next door to you while this girl lives upstairs." Camille said.

"Can I ask why are you wearing that thing?" I asked looking at Camille's little cow girl outfit.

"It's for a movie I'm directing." Stephanie explained.

Me? I just nodded. Good Luck? I need ALL of it!


	2. Club House

**Okay since I uploaded a chapter for Lomille lovers, I uploaded a chapter of Jendall lovers too :P**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

><p>"Jo! Wake up, we'll be late!" Jo heard somebody knocking on the door.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Jo said sitting up from her bed. She looked at her clock and her eyes widened. "Oh shit, it's already 7:30!"

She quickly hoped out of bed, got dressed in her uniform, brushed her teeth and ran out of the door.

"Camille! Stephanie! Wait for me…" she shouted.

Camille and Stephanie stopped walking and turned around.

"It's not good to be late for your first day of classes." Camille joked.

"Sorry, it's my first time here and sleep didn't go to me last night." Jo said.

"You're heading to the general building, right?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, what do I exactly do there?" Jo asked the two girls.

"Just like what Mr. Griffin said. This is where you'll find out what kind of genius you are."Camille explained in the simplest way.

"Though, everybody's first period class is at the General building, second period onwards we all go to our respective buildings." Stephanie told her.

Suddenly a guy appeared in front of the two girls and pulled a rose from under his sleeve. He gave it to Stephanie.

"Thanks babe, I love it." Stephanie said giving the guy a kiss on the cheek.

"And that is…" Jo wonders.

"Carlos, Carlos Garcia. A genius prankster and also Steph's boyfriend." Camille giggled.

"Pranksters are also trained like magicians." Stephanie commented.

"See you at lunch." Carlos said before running to the General Building.

"So, how we are exactly evaluated?" Jo asked.

"It's simple, here you'll be introduced to many activities and you'll have an exam on each. Whichever subject you got the highest will be considered as one of your talents but sometimes it's just because of luck and how easy the exam is." Camille said.

"So the teachers will allow you to choose what you want. Of course even though you really like the subject, they'll also consider your grade on your exam." Stephanie added.

"How about you? How were you evaluated?" Jo asked.

"I've always excelled in acting. I got all straight A's in that subject." Camille said.

"And same as at directing. I always get ideas for a movie whenever I see something." Stephanie told her.

"I wonder what my talent is." The blonde girl sighed.

"Come eat with us at lunch, we'll show you something." Camille smirked.

* * *

><p>Jo went inside the canteen and it didn't look like an ordinary school canteen. It looked like a five-star restaurant. There are three floors indicating your status. And they said when you're table is on the third floor, you're truly a genius.<p>

"Where are they?" she asked herself, trying to find Camille and Stephanie in the huge place.

And just on time her phone started buzzing as she received a text from Camille.

'Come on, we can already see you! Go to the third floor.' She read.

She quickly went up the stairs and as she reached the third floor everybody was looking at her.

"Jo! Over Here!" she heard. Jo quickly turned around to see Camille and her friends.

She quickly walked to their table and sat at the only available seat.

"So this is the newbie you were talking about." The girl with curly brown hair said.

"Hi I'm Rachel, I'm a modeling genius." She said reaching her hand for Jo to shake.

"I'm Jo." Jo said plainly said as she shook her hand.

"And this is James, my boyfriend." Rachel said as the muscular guy wrapped his arm around her. And Jo simply nodded.

"So, you said you were going to show me something." Jo said looking at the two, causing both to smirk.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Jo asked as she was being dragged by the group.<p>

They released her as soon as they reached the farthest part of the school. There lies a building where it looked like that it's quite old. "You dragged me all the way here... for this." She said.

"Actually, you should say thank you, we're the only people who know about this." Kendall said.

"Us and the students here." Logan corrected.

James opened the door to reveal a club like atmosphere.

"This is what we call the school club house." Carlos told her.

"This was built by some genius electrician, architecture, manager and many more." Rachel explained.

"But since this is a school, places like this aren't allowed, so that's why they placed it at the farthest side of the school." Camille said.

Jo's eyes sparkled, she always loved going to parties and clubs back when she was home.

"These are my favorite places! Thank You!" she said hugging the group.


	3. He Smiled At Me

**BANG! BANG! BANG! 3rd chapter's up!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH**

* * *

><p>"Pure torture!" I exclaimed wile slamming my head on the book in front of me.<p>

"Careful, you don't want to make things harder by damaging your brain." I heard a slight chuckle. I quickly turned around to Kendall in his hockey uniform. I felt a small smile creeping up to my lips.

"Let me guess, just got out of practice?" I asked and he nodded. He took the seat next to me looked over my books before letting out another small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a hint of irritation in my voice. "We all went through that." He said.

I really hated the tons of homework given to me… on my first day. "Why is there so much work?" I complained.

"It's mostly because they want to see your strongest point." Kendall answered. I sighed and started clearing up her table. "Where are you going?" Kendall asks.

"Back to my dorm, Camille and Stephanie would probably be all over me if I come back any later."I told him. Camille and Stephanie just absolutely love bugging me. I swung my bag to my shoulder and waved him goodbye as I started to walk to the large building.

I went to the elevator and pressed my floor. I don't even know why I'm here… oh yeah, my family made me! I had no special talents what so ever. I stepped out of the elevator and walked until I'm in front of my room. I inserted the key, unlocked the door and went inside. I threw my bag on the floor and quickly jumped to my bed. I was really tired. I just want to shut my eyes but then again, I still had a mountain of unfinished homework waiting for me. I groaned as I stood up but there's no way I'm doing this while I have an empty stomach. First I got out of this uniform of mine, oh the horror of wearing this thing. I quickly changed into a tank top and shorts. I tied my hair up into a loose bun and then opened the fridge to see if there's anything filling. I fell on the floor when I saw nothing in the fridge and my tummy didn't like this, it started growling. And just on cue I heard three knocks on my door. I silently prayed that it's somebody with food. I ran to the door and quickly opened it, it was Camille and Stephanie. I gave them a warm smile and they quickly returned it with theirs and then we all turned silent when we heard my tummy growl. My two friends suddenly broke into a fit of giggles.

"Looks like you're little tummy is angry there." Camille teased as she poked my stomach. "Shut up!" I said and they laughed. "Well, it was good idea I packed you some chips." She showing me a bag full of junk food. My eyes sparkled and I felt a surge of relief. The two of them went inside and I closed the door behind us. Stephanie set down the bag of food on the table and I quickly grabbed one of the bags of chips and started munching.

"How was your first day?" Camille asked while setting her feet on the coffee table. I didn't say anything I just point out on my bulging bag full of notes, books and other paper work. Stephanie let out a giggle as she grabbed my bag and scanned it. She smiled and took out my book for my directoring class and took out my unfinished homework. "I'll help you with this." She said. And I smiled. Camille took the bag out of Stephanie hands and took out my paper work for acting "And I'll help you with this." She said. Just then Stephanie took out her phone and started texting. "Who are you texting?" I asked. "The gang… we'll all help you with your little problem." She winked and a smile spread along my face.

And in about 5 minutes, my dorm was full of my friends who all helped me finish her homework. When I realized it's almost 11:00 I said goodbye to my friends and smiled. I walked to my bed and noticed something placed on the side table; it was a ticket for Kendall's hockey match on Saturday.

* * *

><p>I walked into the rink with a drink in my hand. My outfit was nothing but causal. I wore a leather jacket over a red tank top and denim short shorts and pair of red converse. I sat there with my friends and saw Kendall there playing (Duh) as soon as the buzzer went off, team palmwoods won the game, and everybody stood up, cheering. I felt my heart flutter when I saw Kendall smiled at me or did he. I clasped my hands together sighed dreamily and my eyes went wide when I heard a small from my left. I saw the girls smiling like idiots.<p>

At the after party everybody was screaming some were at the pool, some were at the buffet table, other at the dance floor and some just plainly wandered around the place. "Oh yeah Jo." Somebody said I turned around to see Kendall standing in front of me. "What's up?" I said trying to keep my cool.

"I heard you're getting judged on Monday." He said. Oh Crap! I totally forgot On Monday is the day we'll all be judged on what kind of genius am I. Outside I tried to look excited but inside I'm panicking like hell! What if I'm not a genius. I'll truly disappoint my family. Let me tell you this, my family is a line of pure geniuses. My mom and dad met at this school and they were both novelists genius. To tell you the truth, my great, great, great, great… grandparents were one of the first students here. My big brother who's married now, graduated from here being a genius on computer science. And my little bro, who's in middle school already, has his application and there's no doubt that he's a genius painter.

Me? I was nothing! I wasn't a genius of anything. I'm a disgrace. "Jo..." I heard then I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yeah?" I asked. "You okay?" Kendall asked with a concerned tone. I flashed him with fake smile and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't want any complains of telling me...<strong>

**"This story is happening way too fast!"**

**Cause it's supposed to be. I intended this to be a short one but not a one-shot :)**


	4. Genius Of Love

**Last chapter's up and i'm sorry if you felt this story was rushed :(**

* * *

><p>I groaned as I rolled out of my bed and falling on the floor. I didn't much care though; I'll just be shamed on the stage in a few hours. Yes, it was the judgment ceremony. Oh I'll curse this day till the day that I die. I suddenly heard knocks on the door with that my head went up. I quickly stood up and opened the door. I saw Camille and Stephanie and with the looks on their faces I'm going to be so irritated as soon as I walk outside of this door. In their hands were some dresses and their jewelry boxes.<p>

"Jo, take a shower!" Camille commanded as they suddenly barged into my room. "Come in." I said sarcastically. The two rolled their eyes and pushed me to the bathroom. "Hurry up, we've got to fix you up." They yelled on the other side of the door. "But I don't want to be fixed up!" I yelled back. I slid into the shower and let the warm water wash away my stress. Though it only washed away half of it. As soon as I was done, I grabbed a bathrobe and went out of the bathroom. I saw Camille and Stephanie already dressed as if they were the one who's going up stage.

They smiled at me and grabbed the dress they bought me yesterday for the special ceremony. "You girls look pretty dressed up." I teased them. "Well, everybody in the whole school will be watching you go up to the stage and receive your assigned papers." Stephanie said hugging me in excitement. I rolled my eyes as they pushed me to sit in front of my vanity. "Now time to give you a little lesson." Camille grinned while holding a hair blower and a comb as she looked at Stephanie who was too grinning while holding make-up. I tried to lean away as they got closer and closer.

…

"There you go, now was that too bad?" Camille said while high-fiving Stephanie as they marveled at their work a.k.a me. They quickly shoved the dress in front of my face "Put it on." Stephanie commanded. After 20 minutes of careful placing of each part of the dress, making sure neither my hair nor my make-up will be ruined. I wasn't really comfortable with this dress but when I saw the twinkle in their eyes, how could I possible complain. But if you set aside everything, I do look pretty good.

I wore a red cocktail dress that went just above my knees. At the end was some black ruffle and it had a ribbon ties around my waist. I wore long, black gloves and it was paired off by my golden gladiator sandals. And my two best friends made sure I had jewelries that will compliment the beautiful dress they picked out for me. I wore golden, dangling earrings and a silver necklace with rubies shining, making something so simple look so elegant. As for my hair, it was slightly curled up and Camille placed a red and black headband with a rose on it.

"Oh Jo, you look absolutely stunning." Camille said pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "Cami, let go of the poor girl or we'll have to do everything again." Stephanie joked and Camille quickly released me. "Kendall would be totally drooling once he sees you." Camille winked. "K-Kendall?" I stuttered. "It's pretty obvious he likes you." Stephanie said crossing her arms. I looked back and forth between the two. I sighed and looked at the ground, knowing these two; you would never stand up a chance.

"Do you think he likes me?" I asked making sure they don't see the blush that spread all over my face.

"Absolutely!" Stephanie said. "Don't worry about a thing, we've known him since our first week here, he'll take care of you." Camille reassured me. Wait a darn minute! Why am I even these things? Do I even like Kendall? Well, I do feel butterflies every time he's around. I feel so safe when I'm with and every time our hands brush I always feel sparks. That feeling is just amazing!

"Jo! Earth to Jo!" I heard Camille snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Huh?" I snapped out of my train of thoughts. "Are you ok?" Stephanie asked placing her hand on my forehead, checking if I was sick or something. "I'm fine." I said as I removed her and from my forehead. "Maybe she's just nervous!" Camille exclaimed. "Well, we better get going or all that nervousness will go to waste." Stephanie told us while looking at her watch. The ceremony starts in half an hour, but the auditorium, where it was being held was pretty far from the girl's dormitory. I grabbed my clutch bag and went outside of my dorm, gesturing the two girls to follow. We walked our way to the elevator and linked arms when we stepped out of it and strutted to the auditorium. The two girls kept ranting on about how the real fun was about to start or something along those lines. As we saw different light and loud music becoming louder, we instantly knew that we were already close. When we entered the auditorium was already half full. Camille and Stephanie released my arms and went to sit with the other old students. I then shuffled my way to my assigned seat. Every tick from the clock made more nervous than before… if it was possible. Mr. Griffin then appeared on stage. "Good Morning students of Palmwoods." He started. "Welcome to the annual judgment ceremony, where all of our new students shall be assigned to their own specialties." He explained. "Shall we begin?" he said as he stepped back and to be replaced by a tanned woman, I'm guessing she's the vice principal. "I'll be calling your names in alphabetical order according to surname." She announced. Every letter went faster and faster. I was ready to faint on the spot. They were already starting with the T's. I just wanted to stand up from my seat and run for the hills. "Josephine Marie Taylor." Oh well, time to face the never ending shame I'm about to experience. The good thing though is that they never announced your specialty, it was just written on the certificate given to you. I walked up on stage, shook the authority's hands and went back to my seat. I looked back to see Kendall giving me a thumbs up. I felt a gush of relief from there on. I shakily looked at the piece of paper and it truly shocked me.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jo, can we walk together for a while?" Kendall asked and I silently nodded.<p>

"Congratulations." He said. "T-thanks." Was all that I can say but deep inside I'm jumping up and down in glee. "To thinks, you'll be announced to be an A-ranked genius." He chuckled. Truthfully it meant that I excel in all the fields this school has to offer. "Nut you know what?" he said turning to me. "What?" I asked as I blushed when he got closer when our faces were only two inches apart. "I always considered you as a genius of love." He told me and closed the space between us. He held tight to my face a wrapped my arms around his neck. We pulled away for air and letting our foreheads touch. "I know this all too sudden to say but _I love you_" I heard him say. I gave him a quick peck on the lips before responding "I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this story. Please review and give me some suggestions for a new one while you're at it ;)<strong>


End file.
